


someday i'll find my way home

by eternallylost



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, Merpeople, Pining, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: Legend says that merpeople are the reincarnation of those who drowned in the high seas and were never found.Two years ago, Kunigami lost the love of his life in a tragedy.
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Raichi Jingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	someday i'll find my way home

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the grnf hrngh gc aka the kunichi gang
> 
> p.s. don't mind the title; it's just the song i listened to on loop while writing this. (the song from carole and tuesday)

Legend says that merpeople are the reincarnation of those who drowned in the high seas and were never found.

Two years ago, Kunigami lost the love of his life in a tragedy. A ferry in transit was met with an unexpectedly heavy storm in the middle of the sea. Survivors said that one huge wave washed over them and the ship completely capsized. Due to the relentless storms, the rescue team was not able to sail out to the site immediately, and by the time the seas had calmed down, the shipwreck was nowhere to be found. It was reported that exactly twenty-four people - corpses - were never recovered. And one of them was Raichi.

Despite that, Kunigami still loved the sea. Through the sea, Kunigami felt connected to Raichi; like the sea was the legacy Raichi left behind for Kunigami to treasure. 

Kunigami steps out onto the deck and looks out onto the horizon, leaning against the metal railings. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was slowly descending, painting the blue sea in shades of red, orange, and yellow; a warm contrast to the cool ocean breeze. It reminded him of that one summer afternoon on the beach, when he and Raichi sat on a cliff, legs swaying a good ten meters above the crashing waters as they watched the very same sun set and make way for the stars and the moon to shine. That one summer afternoon when Kunigami finally mustered the courage to voice out his true feelings. Raichi had blushed, his cheeks dusted pink barely noticeable against the yellow-orange glow that the setting sun reflected upon his skin.

Raichi had always loved the sea, so much that Kunigami would have felt threatened if the sea was a human being. 

His ideal date was a day on the beach, but it wasn’t always possible to take some time off to drive to the sea, so a visit to the ocean park would usually suffice. He had always enjoyed seeing the beauty and wonders of life under water. His favorite animal was the shark, of course; but the pufferfish was a close second, since it reminded him of a certain spiky hairstyle. 

Raichi also loved to swim. He had tan lines just above his knees and elbows because he liked to roll his bodysuit sleeves up to those points. Kunigami's certain that the blond-haired man has tried every activity the ocean has to offer: surfing, cliff diving, scuba diving, driving a jet ski, even going on a cruise. 

So, was it ironic that Raichi's life was taken away by the same sea he loved so dearly? Or could one say Raichi wouldn't have had it any other way-- to die in the arms of the one he loved most?

Kunigami sighs. It's been two years since, but Kunigami still longs for the impossible: to see Raichi again, to hold him in his arms so tight that no wave could wash Raichi away from him again. 

"You're thinking about him," Chigiri states as he walked up to stand beside Kunigami. He turns his back to the ocean and rests against the railings, holding up a plate of sliced fruits from the buffet on the other end of the ferry.

Kunigami only hums in response, lips curving into a soft reminiscent smile. It wasn't a question. Kunigami always thinks about Raichi, every moment of his life, and remembers him even more vividly when he's out on the sea. Chigiri, being his best friend next to Raichi, knew that very well.

"You know, some random article ended up on my feed last night." Chigiri pauses to take a bite of watermelon. "It was some mythology post, but its headline caught my eye. It said, 'merpeople are the reincarnation of the lives lost at sea'," He takes another bite before continuing, "What do you think, Kuni?"

Kunigami manages a soft chuckle, "I actually saw that too. I think it's possible, but only in the context of mythology. Myths are still just myths." He snatches a slice of pineapple from Chigiri's plate and pops it into his mouth. 

"Didn't Raichi believe in those?" Chigiri asks with a fork in his mouth. 

"Yeah. He loved the ocean and all the tales that came with it. I think seeing a mermaid was even on his bucket list." Kunigami shakes his head, chuckling at the ridiculous memory. 

"Chigiri! Come, look at this!" Nagi's voice calls the redhead over. Chigiri gives Kunigami a pat on the shoulder before making his way back to the platinum-haired boy who summoned him.

The full moon was shining brightly among the twinkling stars by the time the ferry reached the remote island. After half an hour, they were all checked in at Reo's hotel and gathered at the event hall for their high school reunion party proper. 

Kunigami slips away for some alone time, after making sure he'd greeted and made small talks with everyone. He leaves his slippers at the hotel's rear exit, the one that leads to the ocean. Kunigami quietly makes his way to the shore, feeling the warm, dry sand under his feet grow damp as he comes closer to the water. 

He lets the small waves wash over his feet, watching the water pool around his ankles before retreating, then back and forth. The night was quiet; calm and serene, with only the sound of the ocean waves filling the air. It clears Kunigami's mind of everything else, and floods it with Raichi: all that had been and the 'could've been's. 

Raichi could've been standing here with him right now. He had always loved taking late-night walks along the shore, talking about everything and nothing. Kunigami could've been holding his hand right now; could've been leaving kisses on the back of Raichi's hand-- his favorite way to make his loud boyfriend flustered. They could've been playing around like always, splashing water at each other as they ran along the coast. He reminisces the kisses they've shared on late nights like this, with no one but the sea and the skies as their witness. Kunigami smiles at the thought. He looks behind him to see how far he's walked, but the hotel was already out of sight. _Enough spacing out for tonight,_ Kunigami thinks to himself and turns around to walk back to the hotel; the full moon shining bright enough to light his path. 

That night, Raichi visits Kunigami’s dreams once again, like all those other times that Kunigami manages to take a break and spend time by the sea; as if the ocean breeze brings Raichi back to him. In his dreams, they sit on the same cliff, _their cliff_ , and Raichi scoots over to lay his head on Kunigami’s lap, while Kunigami threads his fingers through the short blonde locks, with an arm over Raichi’s torso so he wouldn’t roll over into the ocean. It was simple, peaceful, and it felt like home. _God,_ how Raichi felt like home.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Kunigami stands at the edge of the boat, making final checks on his scuba gear. Scuba diving was one of Raichi's influences on him. Though ocean parks and giant aquariums were fascinating, there was truly something-- magical, as Raichi had put it-- about being underwater: the sunlight piercing through the water, refracted rays of light shedding a soft glow on the diverse marine life barely noticeable from the surface, the wobbly feeling of moving in the water, and the thrill of seeing the aquatic creatures thrive freely where they belong. 

Kunigami jumps into the water, not waiting for anyone else. Carefully, he dives deeper and closer to the beautiful coral reef sitting at the bottom of the ocean. A school of fish swarms over to him and Kunigami watches in fascination as they swim around him for a while before breaking away and swimming off to a distance. When Kunigami turns back to the coral reef, what he sees, takes his breath away-- quite literally, in his surprise, the regulator drops from his mouth. 

Kunigami’s pretty certain that his mind was just playing tricks on him, but his eyes tell him that Raichi, or someone who looked like Raichi, was right there in front of him. The person, or merperson rather (Kunigami checked. Below the torso was a scaly tail instead of legs.), was looking at him with the same fascination Kunigami had when he watched the fish swim around him. It- He- They looked so much like Raichi, Kunigami felt this had to be a dream. The merperson reaches out to him slowly, and Kunigami stays still. The moment he felt the other’s hand on his cheek, Kunigami knew for sure that this was a dream. The hand that caressed his cheek felt so warm despite being in the cold water, but more than that, it felt familiar. It felt like _his_ Raichi. It felt like _home_. Kunigami’s tears suddenly welled up in his eyes under his diving mask. Though he refuses to believe that this was real, he still reaches out to touch the merperson before him, but they had swam far away. The sunlight from above suddenly shone brighter and brighter, until Kunigami had to shut his eyes in reflex.

When Kunigami opens his eyes again, what he sees is the blue sky. 

“Kuni!” Chigiri shouts and runs towards him; him who was apparently lying on the floor of the boat. He pushes himself to sit up, and turns his head to Chigiri who was looking at him with worry. 

“What happened?” He coughs out. His throat felt rough for some reason.

“You went to dive ahead of us but then we found you without your regulator, floating there unconscious! If we had been a second late, who knows if you’d still be here right now, you complete moron. What the hell were you doing?” Chigiri half-shouted at him in frustration.

“Sorry about that. Thank you for saving me. I owe you guys.” Kunigami chuckles breathily, running a hand through his wet hair. 

Chigiri just sighs and shakes his head at him. “I can’t believe you can be this reckless.” 

Kunigami looks out at the sea once again. He can clearly remember the dream he had when he was supposedly unconscious. Raichi as a _merperson_ , the idea was nice; it fits Raichi and his love for the sea so well. Kunigami smiles to himself as he recalls the dream. He reaches up to touch his own cheek, remembering how the hand felt against his skin. It felt so real that Kunigami wonders if it really was just a dream. 

“I can’t believe it either.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a spur of the moment thing. i blame the gc.
> 
> comments are very much appreciated ! <3
> 
> twitter: @kuonsgf


End file.
